complicated love of mine
by Panda-ahoy
Summary: a highschool fic,,ino will eventually love sakura but,sakura doesn't seem to love ino..what wi;; she do if this love will just cause a majjor heart break.at first ino/saku then will be ino and someone..pairings vote!


Whahaha,hi guys wazzup!!hehe!!anways..about this fic..umm at first this will be ino/saku one sided!!then eventually will be ino/someone…………………..hehe,don't know yet..but Im planning it would be naru/ino..hehe

a hint for all of you..this is my true story!!yeah,my own!!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

"**Complicated love of mine.."**

**chaPter 1: a fateful meeting..!**

As the sun was starting to rise you could see a blonde beauty very irritated. She's very pissed because

she doesn't have the time to dress up properly cause her service is already outside. It was her first

day in high school and she was nervous as hell and the weather right now isn't helping either it's too

damn hot for her taste.

She was Yamanaka Ino a very beautiful girl and came from a broken family. She is kind of rich so her

situation doesn't seem to affect her, she often can be seen in malls and stuff. And as for her love life,

she have some suitors but she definitely don't like to have a relationship yet. She's an honor student

when she graduated from elementary (guys let settle this ok??umm..im gonna use the system(1) here in

the philippines.coz' im too tired to research those kind of things..ok??and it will affect my true

story!!huhu) so there are many students that actually look up to her.

so now that she's in high school she is looking forward in meeting new friends, actually it is her same

Classmates but she heard that because of the low number of the students they have decided to make

It a one whole section so eventually the students from the other sections that stayed will be her new

Classmates.

The news made her excited because she had a fight with her best friend they doesn't speak nor look at

each other after that, it breaks her heart very much and she's planning to get it fix but first she

needed time and a signal from her bestfriend named Hyuuga Hinata , so in order to fill her crave in

true friends she need someone that can be like hinata to her. But unfortunately because of her

excitement she slept late and woke up only 30 mins before school ceremony. She doesn't have time to

pick up the best clothes for the day and it irritates her very much. She is now wearing a white tank top

with a brand of "jag" on its front written in stylus style ,a blue, white and black checkered skirt that

has a very stylish gold belt on it and as for her sandals she has a 2 inch lacey sandals. For others it's

already gorgeous but for her sense its quite simple.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000

At school:

Ino arrived at Konoha High 1 minute before the ceremony so she quicly went to the school's

gymnasium but before she made it she bumped into someone. And this made her stumble back and fall

on her back.

"itaii!!...kuso!..watch where you going, baka!" said Ino while rubbing her sore butt. She glared at the

freak but eventually her plan on giving 'her wrath' to the freak has been dissolved immidiately once

she look at the freak, she was taken aback by the freak's beauty.

'(2)bishoujo ?(sp?)'

She's a long pinked haired and green eyed girl wearing a plain light green shirt with a tribal sign on the

lower left side of it, a pedal jeans and a simple black flat shoes. Ino analyze her face and she could

tell that she is a shy person but have a strong personality. Ino was in daze and this made the girl

worried.

"umm..ano..daijoubo dess ka??(sp?)" said the shy girl. this literally made ino came back to the real

world.

"ahhh..eto..,daijoubo dess..hehe.."said ino sheepishly while scratching her head a little flush made its

way to her cheeks.

"u-umm..a-ano go-go-gomen" said the shy girl while bowing several times.

"oh! no no no! it's ok!! i just thought your just one those of lazy guys but i think i'm dead wrong..haha"

this made the shy girl sigh in relief.

"ahh..i forgot, my name , is Ino, Yamanaka Ino! at your service! and your name is??" ask ino..

"umm..i'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura..." a smile slowly crept in her face that made ino smile back and have

a warm feeling but this scene is just for a matter of seconds because...

CRAAAAANNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG(bell)

"fuck!!" all ino can said..

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000

At the hallway:

"shit!why do i have to be so dumb!!, i forgot that our ceremony will be here, in this stupid classroom!

ARGHHH!!" protest the blonde beauty while standing still at the side of the hallway just beside the

classroom door.

She happens to forgot that when she turns highschool the opening ceremony will be held at their

respective classroom. So when she thought that she was just on time hell was she damn wrong with the

place, so it ended up her looking all over the highschool building finding their classroom. it took her 15

whole minutes to find it,so yeah she was late. She doesn't even have the time to apologize to her

homeroom teacher nor have the time scanning the whole place because Mr. Umino Iruka was already

giving her dark glares and immediately pointed his finger to the exit.

She waited for about 25 minutes until she heard his teacher call her name from the classroom.

"Yamanaka Ino-san you can come in already!"called Iruka with a tone of commanding someone.

"hai!"answered Ino. Before she enter her soon to be nest of first year experiences she let out a sigh

and you could see her body held a strong feeling of nervousness.

'kuso! first day of school and i will gain so much attention not by doing great things but bad things!'

ino thought grimacely while she's waitng for her hand to come and touch the freaking doorknob to hell.

She slowly opened it and was greeted with a scorning face of iruka but you could still a hint of worry

in it. She stepped in and walk for about 3 steps, she could feel that people are staring at her and that

time only one thought replayed through her head over and over again.

'damn, now i wish i would just literally disappear' ino thought over and over again.

She was just brought back to reality by the voice of her concerned teacher.

"Ino, would you please tell me why you're late?" ask iruka.

"umm..ano..sensei..its just because i forgot that our ceremony needs to be held in our respective

classroom once were already highschool so.."

"so??" asked iruka.

"i..went to the gymnasium and i suddenly remember i ran towards the room but..."continued ino...while at

the end of her sentence a flush of embarassment made its way to her cheeks.

"but what!?" asked iruka that is very pissed because of the lack of explanation her student is giving

him.

" but..i-i-i got lost.."

silence

3...2...1...0

"BWAHAAHHAHAHahahaha!!"

Laughter errupted in the whole class..this made ino look down in shame but ino is ino so after bowing

out of embarassment she immediately look up and start to laugh with them while scratching her head

sheepishly. it takes half a minute before iruka can make up some nice sentence to tell her but sure he

will regret it.

"hAha..WHAT!!,bwhAahaha..you got lost in this..hahaha..fucked up school?!HahAha.."

all of the students are deadpanned and their jaws are hanging with amusement in their faces..

all you could hear was the crazy laugh of one umino iruka.

then iruka tends to caught up with whats happening. he was laughing his heart out.check. he was at the

mid of his class.check.he was being stared amusely by his student.check. then it hit him!!

When he noticed whats happening he shut his mouth and made a serious face.

"ahem..gomen.."apologized iruka.

ino was the first to be able to made up right sentences.

"umm..ano,sensei...did you just curse??"asked ino in a way thats says 'oh it so impossible'

"hmnpf..im also a human!" iruka retorted..this made everyone chuckle until iruka cough again. Making all

attention fall upon him.

"anyways.."start iruka then look at ino.

"ino, as your punishment for being late. you'll be assigned as the firsst day cleaner."explaine iruka. ino

whined at the punishment she needs to spend her time after school cleaning!!

'oh how could it get more worse!!'inno thought

"but..but..sensei!!" ino whined out loud.

"no buts!!..now go and sit..ummmnn,behind haruno-san!"said iruka.

because of her frustration she just let the information sink in slowly while she made her way at the

back where there is a empty chair..and then it hit her!

"HARUNO??"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

000000

School system:

3 years preschool

6 years elementary

4 years highschool (11-16 yrs old is the age range of the students)

Ino is currently 12 years old..

Sakura is 11 years old..

Well its short intro but it will do,haha,so what do you think??can I continue this??hehe…you know this my way to share my story…

Next: can we be friends?


End file.
